Sword Art Online Light Novel/Aincrad Band 1
ist das erste Buch in der Light Novel Reihe Sword Art Online, veröffentlicht am 10. April 2009. In deutsch sollte dieser Band ursprünglich 2015 lieferbar seinTokyopop. Aufgrund von Problemen mit der Übersetzung, so der Verlag Tokyopop, verzögert sich die Veröffentlichung in Deutschland seither. Zusammenfassung Einzelspieler Kirito, der einst das Losglück hatte die Betaversion eines neuen VMMORPG zu spielen, ist mit dem Release des Spiels mit 10000 anderen Spielern in "Sword Art Online" (SAO) gefangen, wobei es nicht möglich war sich auszuloggen. Der einzige Weg zu überleben war es, alle Ebenen des Spiels zu schaffen. Ein Tod im Spiel bedeutete den Tod in der realen Welt, wegen des NerveGears, der beim Sterben im Spiel tödliche Impulse aussandte. Die Konsole simuliert die Charaktersteuerung durch Umleitungen von Gehirnsignalen. Um dem Todesspiel zu entfliehen, musste der letzte Boss auf der höchsten Ebene besiegt werden. Nach zwei Jahren blieben von den ursprünglich 10000 Spieler nur noch 6000 übrig, um die verbliebenden 26 Ebenen zu schaffen. Kapitel Prolog Ein riesiges Schloss aus Stein und Stahl in einem unendlichen Himmel schwebend. Das war alles, was diese Welt war. Mehrere Gruppen von Handwerkern brauchten einen Monat, um das gesamte Gebiet zu begutachten; der Durchmesser der ersten Etage betrug 10 km — groß genug, um Setagaya-ku hineinzustecken. Es gab 100 Stockwerke übereinander gerade nach oben; ihre schiere Größe war unglaublich. Es war unmöglich, auch nur zu raten, aus wie vielen Daten die Welt bestand. Im Inneren gab es ein paar Großstädte, unzählige kleine Städte, Dörfer, Wälder, offenes Land und sogar Seen. Nur jeweils eine Treppe verband die Stockwerke miteinander und in den Treppenhäusern befanden sich Dungeons, die von einer großen Anzahl Monstern durchstreift wurden, so dass die Entdeckung und das Durchkommen nicht leicht war. Allerdings öffnete jemand einmal einen Durchgang und kam zu einer Stadt der oberen Etage, wurden dort die «Teleport Gates» aktiviert und die Städte in den unteren Stockwerken wurden verbunden. So wurde es jedermann ermöglicht, sich damit frei durch diesen Ebenen zu bewegen. Unter diesen Bedingungen wurde die riesige Burg Ebene für Ebene stetig zwei Jahre lang erobert. Die aktuelle Front ist auf der 74. Ebene. Der Name des Schlosses war «Aincrad», eine Welt von Schwertkämpfen die weiterhin im Himmel trieb und etwa 6000 Leute verschlung. Auch bekannt als... «Sword Art Online». Kapitel 1 Nachdem Kirito einen Level 82 «Lizardman Lord» bekämpft hatte, erinnerte er sich an das, was vor zwei Jahren geschah. Kapitel 2 Klein fragte Kirito nach Hilfe, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Kirito einer der 1000 Teilnehmer der "Sword Art Online Closed Beta" war. Nachdem Klein erfolgreich ein "Frenzy Boar" besiegte, versuchte er sich auszuloggen, weil er sich Pizza bestellt hatte. Ohne Erfolg, da sie keinen Logout Knopf fanden, diskutierten Kirito und Klein über die Folgen des "fehlenden Log Out-Button-Bugs". Kapitel 3 Ehe sie sich versahen, wurden die Beiden ins Zentrum der «Stadt der Anfänge» teleportiert. Der Game Master Kayaba Akihiko erklärte, dass der einzige Weg sich auszuloggen sei, alle einhundert Etagen der schwebenden Stadt Aincrad zu absolvieren. Außerdem war der Tod im Spiel mit dem Tod im echten Leben gleichzusetzen. Kirito, der realisierte, dass die Anzahl von Monstern im Umfeld der Stadt der Anfänge sehr bald gewaltig schrumpfen würde, drängte Klein dazu, die Stadt mit ihm zu verlassen. Dieser fragte ihn, ob ihn seine Freunde begleiten könnten. Kirito jedoch war nicht dazu in der Lage, die Last von Kleins Leben und denen seiner Freunde zu tragen und verneinte wortlos. Klein entschied sich dazu, seinen Freunden zu helfen und die Wege der beiden trennten sich. Kapitel 4 Nach nur einem knappen Monat waren bereits 2000 Spieler gestorben. Die verbleibenden Spieler teilten sich in vier Gruppen: Spieler, die Kayabas neue Regeln nicht akzeptierten und in der Stadt der Anfänge auf Hilfe aus der realen Welt warteten. Dann gab es Mitglieder der «Armee» - Spieler, die ihr Geld verschwendeten und sich später der Aincrad Befreiungsarmee anschlossen. Und außerdem natürlich Spieler, die verschiedenen Gilden angehörten. Nur eine geringe Anzahl entschieden sich dazu, Einzelspieler zu sein. Kapitel 5 Auf seinem Weg nach Hause tötete Kirito erfolgreich ein sehr seltenes Monster, ein «Ragout Rabbit», und teleportierte sich daraufhin nach Algade, um das erhaltene Item «Ragout Rabbit Fleisch», zu verkaufen. Nachdem er sich jedoch mit dem Besitzer des Shops, Agil, unterhalten und Asuna, den «Blitz» und außerdem Vize-Anführer der bekannten Gilde Ritter des Blutschwurs, getroffen hatte, entschied er sich dagegen, das Item zu verkaufen. Sie und Kirito einigten sich darauf, dass sie das Item in ihrem Haus zubereitete und sie dafür eine Hälfte abbekommen würde. Danach gab Asuna ihren Untergeordneten an, dass sie für den Rest des Tages unterwegs sei, womit sie ihren Bodyguard, Kuradeel, nicht grade erfreute. Dieser leitete seinen Ärger auf Kirito, als er herausfand, dass dieser ein «Beater» (eine Kombination aus "Beta Tester" und "Cheater") war. Asuna, die wegen den Aktionen ihres Bodyguards wütend wurde, befahl ihm ein weiter mal zu gehen. Schließlich beendete sie die Auseinandersetzung indem sie mit Kirito durch die Menge davon ging. Kapitel 6 Kirito reiste zusammen mit Asuna zu ihrem Haus auf der 61. Ebene, um das «Ragout Rabbit Fleisch» zu kochen. Als sie ankamen, bereitete Asuna das Essen mit ihrem aufgelevelten Koch Skill zu. Nachdem sie das Gourmetessen, welchem durch die «Taste Reproduction Engine» ein Geschmack verliehen wurde, genossen hatten, drang Asuna Kirito dazu, eine Gruppe mit ihm zu bilden. Kapitel 7 Kirito wartete unglücklich bei dem Treffpunkt, den er mit Asuna, die sich offensichtlich verspätete, ausgemacht hatte. Einen Moment später fiel genannte jedoch wortwörtlich auf den Einzelspieler, da sie einen Teleportkristall genutzt hatte, um vor Kuradeel zu fliehen. Ihr Bodyguard stimmte mit den letzten Entscheidungen seiner Vize-Anführerin nicht überein und versuchte, sie zurück zu ihrem Hauptquartier zu bringen. Um Asuna zu beschützen, unterbrach Kirito die beiden und startete eine 1-on-1 Duell ´gegen Kuradeel. Der Einzelspieler gewann mit Leichtigkeit, indem er das Beidhändige Schwert des Bodyguards mithilfe des Outside System Skill, «Arms Blast», zerbrach. Kuradeel, von seiner Niederlage wütend, drohte Kirito, ihn zu töten. Asuna befahl Kuradeel, nach Granzam zurück zu kehren und entschuldigte sich später bei Kirito für den Aufruhr. Kapitel 8 Kirito und Asuna diskutierten ihren jeweiligen Kleidungsstil bis Kirito die Bewegung mehrerer leuchtend grüner Cursors auf seinem virtuellen Scanner bemerkte. Die zwei versteckten sich unter Kiritos Umhang hinter einigen Bäumen, als sie beobachteten, wie 12 Spieler der Armee vorbeizogen. Daraufhin informierte Asuna Kirito über die Verhaltensänderungen der Armee. Beide fürchteten, dass die Gilde den selbstmörderischen Versuch begehen könnte, den Boss der 74. Ebene mit nur 12 Mitgliedern und ohne jegliche Informationen herauszufordern. Nachdem die Gruppe vorbeigezogen war, begaben sich die beiden in das Labyrinth der Ebene. Kapitel 9 Die «Ritter des Blutschwurs» war seit mehr als einem Jahr als die beste Gilde bekannt geworden; der Anführer der Gilde, Heathcliff, auch bekannt als der «Mann der Legende» und die Vize-Anführerin Asuna, der «Blitz», wurden als zwei der besten Kämpfer Aincrads bekannt. Kirito dachte darüber nach, während er beobachtete, wie Asuna gegen ein weit verbreitetes Skelett-Monster, das «Demonic Servant» kämpfte; Kirito und Asuna zeigten ihre exzellente Teamarbeit gegen den Feind durch einen Skill, der als «Switchen» bekannt ist. Als sie weiterhin die Karte des Dungeon erkundeten, stießen sie bald auf die unheimlich-aussehende Tür des Boss-Raums stießen. Nach einigen Minuten des Zögerns warfen sie einen Blick in das Innern des Raums und suchten nach dessen Bewohner; dort fanden sie «The Gleam Eyes», den Boss der 74. Ebene. Kapitel 10 Asuna und Kirito legten in der Safe Zone des Dungeons eine Pause ein; die beiden aßen Asunas selbstgemachte Sandwiches. Als Kirito den Geschmack - etwas das der realen Welt ähnelte - vernommen hatte, nahm er Asunas Hand und nahm ihre Finger in seinen Mund. Klein und seine Gilde Fuurinkazan betraten die Safe Zone und sah Kirito und Asuna zusammen. Ihre Konversation wurde später von einer Truppe der «Armee» unterbrochen. Nachdem sie Kiritos Kartendaten übernommen hatten, marschierte die Truppe weiter ins Labyrinth. Kirito und die anderen entschieden, der Gruppe der Armee zu folgen, da sie fürchteten, sie könnte ihre Warnung ignorieren und den Boss alleine herausfordern. Kapitel 11 Die «Armee» hatte den Boss herausgefordert und litt unter diesem Fehler; Transportkristalle konnten in dem Bossraum nicht angewendet werden und «The Gleam Eyes» blockierte die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit - die Tür. Kirito und die andern betreten den Raum, um die Truppe zu unterstützen. Als er in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde, war Kirito dazu gezwungen, seinen geheimen «Einzigartigen Skill», «Beidhändigkeit». Niemand hatte Kirito je einen Skill wie diesen nutzen sehen und Kirito schaffte es, den Boss - mit nur einer winzigen Menge von Hit Points übrig - zu besiegen. Kapitel 12 Der gefallene Kirito erwacht, als Asuna weint und ihn festhält. Die restlichen Mitglieder der «Armee» kehrten zu ihrer Basis zurück, um den Vorfall zu melden, und die Ehre, die Verbindung zur nächsten Etage herzustellen, wurde Klein und seiner Gilde überlassen. Asuna entschied sich für eine kurze Pause von «KoB» und plante daher, länger bei Kirito zu bleiben. Als die verborgene einzigartige Fähigkeit «Dual Blades» nun der Öffentlichkeit bekannt wurde und sich so plötzlich Ruhm erlangte, versteckte sich Kirito vor der beharrlichen Menge im zweiten Stock von Agils Laden und wartete darauf, dass Asuna aus dem «KoB» zurückkehrte. Ein neues Problem ergibt sich, als Heathcliff um Asuna mit Kirito duellieren wollte. Kapitel 13 Das große Ereignis des Duells zeigt die zwei «Unique Skill», die «Dual Blades» gegen das «Heilige Schwert», weshalb auch viele SAO Spieler dazu erscheinen. Kirito akzeptierte Healthcliffs Herausforderung unter den Bedingungen, dass Asuna bei seinem Sieg für ihn freigelassen wird und er bei seinem Verlust in die «KoB» eintritt. Das Match verläuft beinahe unentschieden ab und verringert die Lebensspanne des anderen, mit unterschiedlichen Chancen, wer der Gewinner sein kann. Das Spiel endete mit Kiritos Niederlage, als "The Living Legend" eine unmögliche Aktion ausführte, bei der er sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit bewegte, die kurzzeitig das Spiel brach. Kapitel 14 Da Kirito zu seinem Wort steht tritt er dem «KoB» bei; die weiße blendende Uniform, die im Gegensatz zu seinem üblichen schwarzen Mantel stand, mag er nicht. Sehr zum Erstaunen Asunas gestand Kirito das tragische Ende seiner ersten Gilde, der "Moonlit Black Cats". Er glaubt noch immer, dass er der Auslöser ihres Ablebens war. Asuna fühlt seinen Kummer und tröstet Kirito. Am ersten Arbeitstag muss Kirito an einer obligatorischen Schulung teilnehmen, um seine Fähigkeiten zu präsentieren. Zu seiner Bestürzung entdeckt Kirito, dass er mit der letzten Person zusammenarbeiten musste, die er sehen wollte: Kuradeel Kapitel 15 After Kirito relinquished all of his crystals following Godfree’s order, the group adventured to the 55th Floor's Labyrinth. At the time of their break, Kuradeel attempted his assassination after lacing the drinking water with paralysis poison, killing Godfree and a second KoB member until the paralyzed Kirito was left alone. Before assaulting Kirito's Hit Points, Kuradeel revealed himself to be one of the last remaining members of the worst Player Killing guild: «Laughing Coffin». Despite the paralysis, Kirito struggled near to his death against Kuradeel and was rescued by Asuna, who had arrived in the nick of time to allow Kirito to recover. Demonstrating why she earned the name of the «Flash», she reaped Kuradeel's health near to its end before allowing him to surrender. However, Kuradeel took this moment of hesitation to overpower Asuna and kill her. To protect Asuna, Kirito ended Kuradeel’s life by stabbing deep into him with his hand, using the Martial Arts skill «Embracer». At the end, Kirito told Asuna that he would offer his life to her, and will stay with her to the very end. Kapitel 16 It was revealed that Asuna was monitoring the map while waiting within the KoB headquarters. Asuna and Kirito reported to Heathcliff about the incident, and temporarily left the guild with his permission. As Kirito did not want to be alone at the moment, he carelessly told Asuna that he wanted to be with her that night, which led to a comical chain of events that drew some attention to an interesting option on their virtual menu screen called «Ethic Code Off». After some time, Kirito finally unveiled his feelings to Asuna, and then he made his proposal to her for marriage. Kapitel 17 Kirito and Asuna, now in the relationship of marriage in Aincrad, spend their newly-wed life at a small, round cottage on the 22nd Floor. Once again, both announced their love for one another. Kapitel 18 Ten days have passed; both Kirito and Asuna, having pushed aside their fighting skill for the moment, decided to train their domestic skills; Kirito on fishing, and Asuna on sewing. As luck would have it, Kirito seemed to have spent it all in getting Asuna to marry him as no fish would bite. They soon met a fisherman name Nishida, and decided to help him carry out a fishing event on a later day. Kapitel 19 It was the day of the fishing event; not only was Nishida, Kirito, and Asuna were present, but a crowd was waiting attentively for the appearance of the local fish god. Nishida uses his highly-trained fishing skill to get the bite, and then «switches» for Kirito’s superior strength. What they caught, however, was an enormous Lungfish-like monster which Asuna soon killed with ease. The event ended and so did their honeymoon, as they were requested to attend the boss raid by Heathcliff the following day. Kapitel 20 Kirito and Asuna returned to the «KoB» headquarters to learn of the demise of a scouting party from Heathcliff; the room of the 75th boss was discovered, however no intel about the boss was obtained. Upon passing the gate, the boss room will isolate itself and the use of teleportation crystal will be prohibited. Despite the applied grim conditions, Heathcliff still planned to attack the boss with his strongest members and hope for the assistance of Kirito and Asuna. Kapitel 21 Klein and Agil were amongst the group of high level players who gathered for the boss raid; including Kirito, Asuna, and Heathcliff. The tension rose as the man of legend led the group through the gate of the rare «Corridor Crystal», they trespassed into the boss room with 32 players and awaited the gate to close behind. Within the isolated room, the battle commenced against the skeletal centipede that could kill a player with one strike; «The Skull Reaper». Kapitel 22 The battle continued for over an hour until the fall of «The Skull Reaper»; the deadliest foe so far who easily eliminated 14 players. Everyone grieved about whether it was possible to complete the game, as the fatalities and difficulties will certainly rise in the coming battles. Suddenly, thanks to Kirito's intuition, the true identity of the immortal Heathcliff was discovered to be the creator, Kayaba Akihiko. After immobilizing everyone with the authority of the system administrator, Heathcliff decided to challenge Kirito with a one-on-one duel to the death for everyone’s freedom, which Kirito boldly accepted. The battle raged on with the unyielding actions of Kirito and Heathcliff; both accelerating their skills to an intense speed; and it continued until Kirito committed the mistake of trusting a skill guided by the system. As the match drew near to a close, an impossible event occurred: the last attack that would have ended Kirito’s life was redirected onto the supposed immobilized Asuna, who shielded him. The attack depleted the last of her remaining health, and as the one truth imagined in this world, she perished in Kirito’s arms. Kapitel 23 With the loss of Asuna, Kirito lost his state of mind and fought with little care for his own life. After Heathcliff pierced Kirito with his blade and depleted the last of his Hit Points, the dying Kirito performed his last act by using Asuna's sword to kill Heathcliff. The battle resulted with the deaths of the two duelists and the friends of Kirito witnessing the destruction of both bodies. The infamous last boss was eliminated and thus the game was cleared. Kapitel 24 Kirito found himself staring at the steel castle in another world alongside Asuna; watching as the game executed the Final Phase; the destruction of Aincrad. They were soon interrupted by the presence of Kayaba Akihiko; the man who started it all. After explaining his motives for the death game, he left the two lovers Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna, for the departed world. Kapitel 25 Kirito was finally freed from the game. After finding himself in the hospital, he left his bed, with his body frail and weak, but he would not rest until he had Asuna back in his arms. Galerie SAO1LRC.jpg|''Limited Edition Reversible Cover, to celebrate Dengeki Bunko's 20th Anniversary'' Volume 1 English Cover.jpg|''Official English cover, released by Yen Press.'' Thai1.png|''Official Thai version Cover'' Vol 01 - 002-003.png|Page 2-3 coloured illustration. Vol 01 - 004.png|Page 4 coloured illustration. Vol 01 - 005.png|Page 5 coloured illustration. Vol 01 - 006-007.png|Page 6-7 coloured illustration. Aincrad (LN).png|Page 8 coloured illustration. Vol 01 - 043.png|Page 43 illustration. Vol 01 - 057.png|Page 57 illustration. Vol 01 - 092.png|Page 92 illustration. Vol 01 - 124.png|Page 124 illustration. Vol 01 - 132.png|Page 132 illustration. Vol 01 - 145.png|Page 145 illustration. Vol 01 - 197.png|Page 197 illustration. Vol 01 - 242.png|Page 242 illustration. Vol 01 - 299.png|Page 299 illustration. Vol 01 - 319.png|Page 319 illustration. Chibi 1.png|Chibi illustration Adaptionsnotzien *Der orginale Web Novel gibt an, dass 50000 Spieler in SAO gefangen waren. In der Light Novel Veröffentlichung wurde dies zu 10000 geändert. *Einige Details wurden im 14. Kapitel der Light Novel geändert, ab dem Zeitpunkt als Kirito sich an seine Zeit mit Sachi erinnerte. **In der Light Novel, nachdem er feststellte, wie Sachi und er sich ähnelten, weist er daraufhin, dass sie eines Tages zu ihm kam und zugab, dass sie ihren Tod fürchte. In der Web Novel wurde dies nicht erwähnt. **In der Web Version dieser Passage, erinnert sich Kirito wie oft sie zusammen Zeit verbrachten, außerhalb des Trainings, aber dies fehlt in der Light Novel. **Diese Änderungen lassen vermuten, dass sich Kirito und Sachi in der Web Novel näher standen. Dies wird durch einen Beliebtheits Wettbewerb Q&A während des Web Novel Laufes bestärkt, als Kirito sagt, dass seine erste Liebe "jemand der bei den schwarzen Katzen der Nacht" war, wahrscheinlich auf Sachi bezogen. *Im orginalen Web Novel, zögerte Asuna nicht Kuradeel zu töten, als er anfing um sein Leben zu flehen. In der Light Novel und Anime Adaption, wurde dies geändert, sodass Kirito Asuna retten würde, nachdem sie einen Moment zweifelte, was es Kuradeel erlaubte, sie zu entwaffnen und anzugreifen. *Es ist deutlich angedeutet, dass Kirito und Asuna miteinander geschlafen haben, da Asuna nackt aufwacht und ihren Körper verhüllt. Kapitel 16.5 war eine Geschichte von Reki, die er in der "Fan Fiction" Sektion seiner Seite platzierte, sodass die Echtheit dieser Szene diskutabel ist. Allerdings wurde dieses Kapitel nie offiziell veröffentlicht. *In dem Volume, begenete Kirito erstmals Klein am ersten Tag des offiziellen SAO Service, aber in der Web Version trafen sie sich erst im September 2023, drei Monate vor dem Weihnachtsevent. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Aincrad